Teammates
by Thebluerooster
Summary: The Decepticons has started recruiting humans, and in a new study they have decided to add these new recruits to the gestalts. Marie is 25 year old and joins the Combaticons team, however, no one approves of that decision. Marie will have to prove her worth to the group and then, just maybe they will accept her mere presence at their base. Rate T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you are thinking "Another story? doesn't this girl ever finish a story, before starting on the next?!" **

**Most of the time? no.**

**A Decepticon - Combaticon story, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Teammates**

**Chapter 1 - Recruits**

"But Megatron sir-" "You dare question a direct order Onslaught?!" The silver titan roared standing up from his throne.

_Years had passed since they landed on this dirt rock called planet Earth. Humans knew now fully of their existence, and as so many times before; sides had been chosen._

_Just as humans had joined the Autobot cause, some had joined the Deception's. Even thought, some needed a bit of convincing._

"No lord Megatron, but I don't see what good could come out of such a plan" Onslaught did clearly not approve of his master's plan. And was currently trying to convince him to change his mind.

"Enough! You will do as you are told, do you understand me Onslaught!" Megatron closed in on the gestalt leader, making the other look down. "Yes my lord." The silver titan seated himself and waved dismissively at his subject, "then go, I believe you have much to see to."

The visored mech saw Starscream grinning at him when he left and an uncharacteristic sick feeling stuck in his abdominal area. This was surely Starscream's fault.

The gestalt commander raged down the corridor after his meeting with Megatron. A silent drone, which was just passing by, was suddenly thrown into the wall. He would need to go see Hook after that.

Vortex was leaning by the wall to the groundbridge when his commander came stomping down. "Whoa Ons. Where's the fire?" the 'copter asked, stepping out of the way to not be tackled by his, clearly enraged, gestalt mate.

"Open the groundbridge Vortex, we are leaving" he simply said, stepping through the bridge to their personal base.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Starscream growled irritated, Megatron had ordered him, the great Starscream to welcome the newest human recruits and decide which gestalt to put them in. It was a new idea to see how well humans would function in groups with Decepticons. Thundercracker and Skywarp were behind him, signaling that he was someone important.

Still he could think of better things to do, clearly others were better suited for this job. But no, Megatron wanted him to do it, and then things went as Megatron wanted "overgrown sparkling" the second in command grumbled.

There were fourteen fleshlings before him. 10 male, 4 female. Some were standing out and others simply stayed still. Two females were standing close to one another, the older indicating possessiveness and a certain amount of protection to the smaller one. Yet they were both somewhat calm and impassive. They were both red haired and shared the same storm grey eyes. "Siblings" Starcream muttered and looked over the others.

The third female was robust and was frowning deeply, clearly thinking this a waste of time. She didn't stand out in her army outfit but was clearly well-trained for battle; in human standards.

Two of the males were talking rather loudly at each other, something about who was the best sniper. Another other male was silently waiting for further instructions, his cold black eyes staring up at the seeker, which approached them.

And then there were a male, tall and slick. Starscream looked him up and down and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. He was not suited for warfare, that much the seeker was sure of. He was unusually quiet and wore a pair of black glasses.

They had had many encounters with human recruits now, and the best way to make them function as you wanted was to act nice. Then after they settled in, you could go back to the Decepticon way. Picking out his best mood and softest voice he gained their attention. "Welcome to the Nemesis humans. I am commander Starscream, second in command in the Decepticon army" the two males who had been arguing were finally settling down to listen to the new instruction.

"In a moment, you will all be led to a field; this is to test how well you perform on missions. You are not allowed to help each other, but you can't hurt each other either."

They all formed a straight line and nodded, for a moment Starscream was tempted to smile at their instinct to follow. This made things so much easier. The siblings looked at each other before nodding, wishing the other luck.

"Your objective is to get to the other end of the field before the others" the smirks and competitive grins spread around on the faces, they all glared at each other, daring the others. Starscream could hear Skywarp snigger behind him, clearly entertained by the sudden competition between the humans.

"Ha! That's a piece of cake, I will beat all of you fools to it" one of the loud males said, facing the other humans.

The human with the black eyes smirked evilly "you keep telling yourself that, but I'll come in first." The humans fell silence while glaring at each other. Growling in annoyance Starscream started again "next time you interrupts a superior officer, I can assure you that you will be punished" he said angrily, venom pushing its way onto his voice.

The two boys froze but wisely shut their mouths. "If there is no more interruptions, let's go" the second in command turned around, his wingmates close behind and the humans struggling to keep up.

* * *

The moment they landed on the abandoned battlefield, the humans instinctively shielded their eyes from the blazing sun. They all had a handgun each as their only weapon, and Starscream stepped in front of them. "Before you g-" he was yet again interrupted by the loud human from before.

He ran straight forward out on the open field, the air commander sighed in annoyance but let the human run, having had enough of his stupidity. "See you at the finish, suckers!" he shouted at the others, some ran after him not wanting to blow their chances, but most stayed put.

Sure enough, as soon as he stepped onto the open terrain the ground underneath him exploded. "A mining field?" the older sibling asked, looking up at the seekers. The purple and black one nodded and smirked evilly at her "If he had waited, he wouldn't be blown to bits". The human female didn't answer but simply looked back at the second in command.

Miraculous the man avoided the mines, the others? Not so lucky, blood was spilt and the first organs flew to the ground.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" she asked when nobody said anything. The man was still running about out there, accidently triggering more mines. "How about we just wait for him to trigger them and move afterwards" the man with black eyes asked, smirking at his female component.

The other humans muttered at that not finding it funny, others sniggered crazed.

The explosions finally ended, and they all looked up to see the man, Matt had he called himself, standing dead still too afraid to move.

"Finally" the red and white seeker muttered "now, Skywarp give them the detectors" the purple and black seeker pulled a handful of small, radio looking, boxes out of subspace. "This is a detector, it will warn you by beeping, of mines and other weapons on the field, and it will also give us your exact location." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at them "Do. Not. Lose. It" he threatened.

Skywarp handed him the last one and pointed at the human already in the field. Starscream smirked and turned. "You might want to grab this before you go any further" he mocked and threw the device not nearly far enough for the male to reach.

"And now, BEGIN!"

* * *

The trials had been somewhat easy up until now. After being handed the device they had all made it safely across the mining field and from there they had split up. They weren't allowed to help each other and they had no intention to, even the older sister, Marie, had taken it upon herself to beat her sister to it.

The red head was trolling across the planes of grass. She had to hand it to them; it was the perfect training terrain. They had started out on the outskirt of a dessert and she could see a jungle emerge in the distance.

But Marie knew that she had to watch herself, she was not used to be in the field. No, she was the support who you would call to hack into the government's bank box.

That didn't mean that she hadn't been on field missions before, she just preferred to stay where she could help the most.

The roaring of jet engines sounded above her, and she briefly looked up at the blue jet soaring past her.

She wondered how far the others had gotten and a minute afterwards she began to run in the direction the seeker led her. Hopefully the finish wasn't too far off. She didn't bother staying hidden, or try to cover her tracks; she just jumped right into the jungle.

The gun ready at hand.

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the terrified screams of someone who properly stepped on a panther. It reminded her about the danger of the jungle she was in. Until she made it to the finish everything was a threat, impulsive she checked the magazine.

6 shots were all she had. Even an idiot would know that that was high standards.

She had proceeded deeper into the jungle and could no longer see the sky above her. Bitterly she hoped that this would go smoothly and she wouldn't run into anything. Her hopes dropped low when the detector started beeping. "Shit."

As she turned, a large gorilla stepped through the trees not far away. She muted the device, when she saw that it hadn't seen her and slowly crept into hidden by a tree. With only six shots it would be hard to take down a full grown gorilla.

She was ripped back to reality when a shot was fired, it was not her own gun and suddenly the gorilla charged back into the thick woods. Maria slipped through trees and plants making a run for it. More screams sounded behind her.

* * *

It was when the sun started to set that Marie pushed her way out of the thick jungle. On her way through she had taken out a single snake and some ants she had stepped on, but it had been a calm trip.

At a large stone platform she could see Starscream, beside him was the black-eyed man; Robert was his name if she remembered correctly. She took the last step and glided down the rock side which was between her and the platform.

No sooner that she had stepped onto the platform and greeted the two others, than Matt smashed out of the woods, tumbling down the rock side. His eyes were wide and he was bleeding. Marie groaned tiredly and sat down "why is that idiot still alive?" She asked, not believing her eyes.

"Want me to shot him?" Robert asked grinning, to his surprise the woman answered him "I wouldn't try and stop you."

Starscream groaned tiredly, his processor aching painfully. As Matt made his way to them and started talking, Robert pulled out a roll of duct tape, he looked suggestively down at Marie and she nodded.

"I'm Robert" the black-eyed man said, putting the duct tape away, "Marie" they shook each other's hand, and the redhead looked down at the tied up Matt. Even Starscream approved of their action, giving them a nod of thanks, knowing he couldn't shoot the moron.

It took some time but eventually more people started appearing. Marie smile genially when her sister made it through and ran the last distance down to her. "I'm glad you're safe Aria" the older redhead said, snuggling her sister close. Someone made a gagging noise but they ignored them.

Thiundercracker and Skywarp showed up eventually signaling that no more was coming. They were only six people left, and it made Marie shudder.

Starscream looked them over "this was the final test; I welcome those of you who have survived to the ranks of the Decepticons! You will each be given a datapad with all the information you will need, I strongly suggest reading it!" the commander nodded for his trine mates to continue, Thundercracker of course rose to the task.

"In the morning, we will have decided which team you each will be joining. It is a special research we have developed, you will spend all your time with your gestalt mates and we will see how it goes."

Skywarp stepped forward as a groundbridge opened "Go rest now, I guarantee you; tomorrow will be worse than today."

* * *

"So what do you think? We got seven teams and seven humans, who goes where?" skywarp asked almost singing it as he leaned back against TC in their shared quarters. Starscream was pacing back and forth as he asked himself the same question.

"Robert, the human with the black eyes. He falls into our team" said the commander hastily. The two others agreed "as long as it aren't that Matt guy" Skywarp said. "That woman, Stacy I think it was, she can go to the Terrorcons." The Blue seeker said with a shrug.

"What about that quiet one, the one with the glasses?" the youngest of them asked, they others thought for a moment "the Constructicons can have him" Starscream said waving it off. "Then Aria goes to the Predacons" Thundercracker rasped, stroking the transformers seams of his wingmate.

Starsccream laughed "and Matt goes to the Stundicons" they all smirked evilly, agreeing fully.

"That leaves one human and one group" the purple one said, "yeah; I hope for her own sake that she's tough, or else she won't make it" the blue one said, the other shrugged "does it matter? It's just a human, we can get another one" Skywarp said. Making his wingmate sigh.

"Okay, Marie falls to the Combaticons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Gestalt**

"We shouldn't be allowing this! To have one of those squishy fleshbags within _our_ walls."

Onslaught sighed heavily, but allowed his gestalt mates to speak their mind. They could argue all they wanted to, the human was coming to live with them anyway.

At the moment Vortex was pacing around angrily, his rotors spinning from time to time. Swindle was sitting at the far side of the room, looking pretty smug, he was no doubt making a plan to sell the human. His first comment to the news had been: "there has been quite the demander for human slaves on the market lately."

After that the con-mech had sat down and stayed quiet. Brawl had been so angry that Onslaught had asked him to leave the room. Simply so the equipment wouldn't be damaged.

And it didn't come to any one's surprised that Blast Off's reaction was a simple shrug. The gestalt leader wasn't sure what he had to do to make the space shuttle just _look_ like he cared.

"Enough, it will be as Megatron has said. The human will be part of this team and I expect all of you to not kill" he looked at Vortex and the helicopter scoffed "sell" her pointed at Swindle who lowered his head "or hurt it." The commander said making ready to leave the room "It should arrive in an hour, the storage room in the west wing will be it's room" he said and left his gestalt mates.

"Well, he said 'not kill, sell or hurt it' nothing about how to treat it" the 'copter smirked evilly, slowly a plan formed in his head. If they couldn't kick the fleshling out, they would just have to make it beg to come back to the Nemesis.

Aria looked sadly at her sister. "Do you have to go?" the girl's eyes tearing up.

"Tenth time you ask, and yes I have to" Maria was in the middle of finding her bag in the pile of garbage. "Where is it!" she hissed and dove into the pile.

"Can't you just ask to be transferred, the Combaticons are really dangerous" Aria said her voice shaking "Aria, they are all dangerous" her sister pointed out and threw a bag back at her. "That one is yours; mine should be around here then…"

"I know that, but… I heard that the Combaticons are really bad" the smaller one tried to reason. "Aren't you late?" her sister then asked and the little one froze. "I-I forgot!" Aria threw herself at her sister, hugging her goodbye "be careful" she whispered.

Marie snorted "please, it is me we are talking about!" Aria grinned "exactly why I worry" Marie pushed the girl off of her "off with you now, don't want to get in trouble."

The two sisters waved at each other and Marie finally found her bag. A drone came through the room and started picking up the other garbage. "What are you doing?" The human asked confused. "Order: dispose of unnecessary junk" it said simply.

Grabbing another bag the drone looked at her "this one is also mine, carry on with your duty" she smile sweetly at it and walked off with her new bag of treasures.

If the others weren't quick enough to grab their belongings it wasn't her problem. And as the drone said, it was junk, which meant that everyone could take it.

She moved down towards the hangar and sat on a crate, her orders were to wit here until someone came to take her to the Combaticon's personal base. "Great" she muttered, if the shit fell down between her and the cons, she would be screwed. If that happened, she hoped it would be on the supply day so she could get out of there fast.

"So you're the one that everyone is talking about" a voice snapped her back to reality, she turned her head to look up at a big silver and purple 'con. She tilted her head confused "pardon?"

The robot smiled or rather smirked "excuse me, where are my manners! I'm Astrotrain and I will fly you to the Combaticon's base" the shuttle introduced himself. "I'm Marie, nice to meet ya" she said and smiled back.

"What I meant was, that you must be really brave to agree to join the Combaticons, or really stupid" he added lowly, he signaled to a drone to raise the tower. It wasn't long till the hangar started moving upwards and the roof opened to show the lovely weather outside.

"Now, let's get moving" the 'con transformed and Marie slowly entered the shuttle, "come on up here, I don't bite" the shuttle said sniggering and Marie settled herself in the pilot seat. "Thank you" she muttered, fastening the seatbelt.

"No problem, You might need some moral support before going into that base" Astrotrain said grimly, "what do you mean? They can't be that bad" Marie said hopefully, the shuttle simply snorted and started his engines.

"Wanna bet? You have no idea what you are in for human" the human shuddered and the shuttle laughed. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she wished she had asked for the transfer. "I'm sure it will be fine" the hope in her voice from before only just hung onto the words. She wasn't sure if she believed that herself.

Far too soon the shuttle landed "we are here" Marie perked up, and looked through the glass up at the tall metal building. She gulped and stood up, "thanks for taking me" she said nervously and stepped out. The engines roared and she watched as Astrotrain left with a heavy heart, not knowing that the Decepticon smirked upon seeing her distressed look.

Marie took a deep breath when she was alone and rapidly looked around the landing platform. The base was literally carved into the rocky dessert ground, and it was burning hot. She took hold of her bags and moved closer to the gigantic door. Before she could make it entirely over there it whooshed open, revealing a large con with missile launchers at his back, he wore a battle mask and an orange visor, making Marie unable to tell how he was feeling.

She stopped death in her tracks and stared up at the con, waiting for his order. She assumed from by the way he held himself, that this bot was her new commander: Onslaught.

"Welcome human, I am Onslaught your new commander." Marie opened her mouth to answer but the commander interrupted her. "Let me make something clear to you human, we do not need neither do we want you here."

"I have read your file and I see that you're more suited for paper work than field missions, which I think we all approve of." He snared, Marie snapped her mouth shut and looked at the ground. "You will have your own quarters in the west wing, which will be shown to you. You will be working in control tower, where all communication and monitor equipment also is set up. You are not permitted to go down the east wing."

He waited until Marie nodded on her head, showing that she understood. "Good. Now follow me and I will show you around" he turned and walked back into the base, Marie grabbed her bags and followed suit, hoping that her new commander would warm up eventually.

Onslaught started by showing her, her quarters, she was fairly disappointed to see that it was a messy storage room, which had a quick wash rack built into it and a makeshift bed on the floor, leaning against all the junk.

The commander was quick to move along, and Marie just had time to put down her bags before having to run to catch up with him. He then showed her to the control tower and told her where she was to work.

"How many are there on the crew? I wasn't passed much information" Marie asked curiously. Eyeing the commander nervously.

"Five; Blast Off, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and myself. There are a couple of drones by they hardly do anything other than clean up and such." He answered calmly and checked the main computer.

Again she was disappointed to see that she got all the boring work, he told her that most of the crew rarely got up here and it was mostly before a battle they assembled up there. That meant that it would be some long, lonely work days.

She couldn't stop the scowl from appearing on her face, but quickly wiped it off; she didn't want to make him hate her more than he clearly already did.

He showed her the dining room, or recreation room which was pretty small. There was a human sized table set up in the far corner and she guessed that was for her. As they walked back towards her quarters they stopped briefly at the start of the east wing "This is the east wing, as I said before you are not permitted to go down there, if an emergency arises, call me over the comm."

Marie looked down in annoyance; this stay was getting worse by the minute. Her reaction did however not go unnoticed by Onslaught "It's for your own safety" he said and led her to her room.

"You have the rest of the day to settle in; I expect that you turn in for duty at 8 o'clock sharp in the morning. Food will be handed too you in the rec room at 6', 12' and 18 o'clock precisely, if you miss it you will have to wait for the next ration, there are no 'snacks' in between and Primus show you mercy if I catch you sleeping on the job. I expect of you to have fulfilled all of your duties before resting."

"If you have any questions, again contact only me, don't bother the others" with that the Combaticon commander turned and left. Marie stared speechlessly after him before entering her room, feeling utterly miserable. "Well that could have gone better… I hope that Aria is doing better than I am" the human sent a volatile thought to her sister at the Nemesis.

She glared at the junk pile in her room; it was nearly two in the afternoon. With determination she turned on the cold light in the dark quarter, and started clearing out the mess. She was very surprised when she found a build-in shelf in one of the walls. She had only cleared out a little bit when a knock sounded from her door.

Confused she made her way to it _"didn't remember getting told they were well-mannered_" she thought and opened up.

The woman was merrily surprised when she saw a drone stand at her door, it stared emptily down at her and she up at it. "H-hello?" she tried when it made no signal to talk. "Welcome to: Combaticons Headquarters." It said in a monotone.

Marie couldn't help but smile "thank you, that's very kind of you." The drone stood bombstill pointing to the pile of junk "offer: help to dispose?"

Marie looked over her shoulder and carefully nodded her head, the drone took a crate that had stood by the door and proceeded inside.

Marie wondered how in the world she could have missed a crate that big, and wondered if the drone had brought it for this sole purpose.

It started picking up the trash and dumping it in the crate. All the while Marie only stood and stared confused at it. When the crate was full the drone reached out for her, very gently, with open palm. The hand was clawed but the woman took the hint and stepped onto it.

She was gently placed on the top of the junk, where she sat down. The drone lifted the crate with ease and carried the human out. He walked further down the west wing and down to the cargo hold. "You aren't gonna throw me into the trash now, right?" Marie asked unsure if she should trust this being. "Negative" it said in the same monotone as before.

The silence was unbroken and it rung sharply in the humans sensitive ears. "What's your designation?" she asked when it set the crate down beside a pair of others. She jumped down from it and followed the drone out again, the drone grabbed another empty crate and briefly looked back at her "Decepticon army drone nr. 7532374327963-"

"No" the human interrupted. "Your designation, your name" she defined with a growl. The drone stopped for a minute, like it was thinking over it. "Designation: none" it then said and started walking again, like it didn't matter.

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't have a name?"

"Negative"

"Hmm… It would bother me" the human said, "what should I call you?"

There was silence for a moment before someone shouted _"DRONE!"_ It took a moment for Marie to figure out that it was the drone who had replayed a recorded clip, and she unintentionally bursted out laughing.

They made it back to her room, and once again the drone continued. When Marie tried to help him, he shooed her gently away, taking the task upon himself.

They repeated this several times; until they had carried the last crate down to the cargo hold. Marie was talking quietly to the silent drone when a new voice interrupted them. "Then I take my precious time coming down here to meet our new team member, and she's more busy talking to a drone" it was a happy voice, but a twist of annoyance underlined it.

Marie looked up to see a red visored, silver mech stood by her door. One his back was four gigantic rotors, all spinning softly. The drone bowed it's head and walked off, like it hadn't just spent two hours, helping her clean up.

Marie looked curiously at the new mech and tried with a smile. "Hello, I'm Marie" she greeted. The con groaned and knelt by her, still being twice her height. "What a small thing you are" he commented and Marie wasn't sure if it was an insult or a simply statement. "I'm Vortex and you better remember it" he snared, giving her the elevator look before growling, his rotors had picked up in speed and suddenly a mad smile spread on his face.

"I was thinking maybe you would like to play a game with me?"

The human's confusion shone in her eyes and the mech's grin grew wider. "Yeah, I have it all set up down in the east wing, why don-"

"I'm sorry" Marie quickly said getting worried by the mech's behavior and strange smile. "Onslaught said I couldn't go down the east wing" she defended when Vortex snarled. The 'copter seemed surprised by the excuse, and eventually the mad smile disappeared. "I see" he said, sounding almost disappointed.

"_It's for your own safety_" the sentence echoed in her head as the helicopter turned and walked away. It was first then the cared mech was out of sight, that she let go of the breath she realized she had been holding.

More calmly than she felt she walked into her, now clean, room. She smiled and noted that she would have to thank the drone for his help. The room hadn't turned out to be much larger, but she didn't mind, it was kinda pleasant to have a small room.

She inspected the wash racks and found it very well built. "How long have they known I would be coming?" she asked nobody and walked back into the room. She moved the bed to lie against the far wall in the corner. She had been lucky that an old drawer had been in the pile.

She moved it to stand at the foot end of the makeshift bed, and started filling it with her clothes and belongings. The build in shelf also got a few decorative and it didn't take long before the small room looked inhabited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Astrosecond- 2.5 earth Seconds**

**Klik- 150 earth seconds/ 2.5 earth Minutes**

**Orn- 150 earth minutes/ 2.5 earth Hours**

**Joor- 60 earth hours/2.5 earth Days**

**Metacycle- 17.5 earth days/2.5 earth Weeks**

**Vorn- 10 earth weeks/2.5 earth months**

**Stellercycle-30 earth months/2.5 years**

**Breem- slang for a moment/minute.**

**Chapter 3 - Sisters **

It was almost 18 o'clock when she left her room again. She wanted to make sure she got her dinner, with a deep breath she prepared herself on meeting the rest of the team.

Marie had never been good at new people, they made her nervous, and when she was nervous she tend to forget things. Meeting Onslaught had been terrifying, meeting Vortex had been awkward and meeting the drone had helped a lot on her mood.

She couldn't help but smile at the helpful drone. She had read and heard that drones didn't feel or think by themselves, but how could that one not? He was funny and responded to her, but yet he was a drone. Lifeless.

The rec room was a short trip away from her room and it wasn't long before she stood outside the door, gathering her courage.

Letting go of her nerves she entered the room.

The moment she set foot in there, she regretted it though. One pair of eyes and four visors shot in her direction. Marie stopped in her tracks and stared back at them. It was like the time was standing still, nobody moved a muscle, no one made a sound.

Until Onslaught stood up, he eyed the others warily and the human felt like a conversation was going on. The woman took another step into the room and slowly approached the table. Her dinner was already at the table and she sighed happily on seeing that it was decent food.

On the plate laid a small beef with vegetables and sauce. She had to drink water, but with the temperature on the base, she didn't mind.

"You must be Marie" the con without visor said. He smiled happily at her and she gave a smile back. "I am Swindle, and if there is anything you need come talk to me" he said, winking to her.

Marie nodded and sat down at her table, briefly looking up at the others who seemed to ignore her. Onslaught had sat down again and was zipping on some pink liquid.

She settled down and started eating; ignoring the feeling of that secret conversation she knew was going on. A pair of optics stared at her and she looked up to see Vortex looking at her and her food.

"How can you eat that" the 'copter asked, referring to her food, he was the one sitting the longest away from her, but when he spoke the others eyed her food disgusted. "I mean, you're eating another organic, that's cannibalism" he said, looking ready to purge his tanks.

"No it's not" the human spoke for the first time since she entered the room. Onslaught eyed her carefully or she thought he did, since she couldn't see it for his visor. "If it had been human it would have been cannibalism" she defended, the transformer snorted and pointed at the beef.

"It is" he insisted. Marie wanted to drop the subject, but something inside her told her to keep talking.

"And what about yourself, from what I understand; Energon is your lifeblood, so you're practically drinking blood?" she countered, changing the subject to their fuel. That, made the big tank-former look down at his cube.

"Not the same!" Vortex shouted slamming his hands into the table, making Marie jump. His rotors had picked up again and he looked angry, no, furious. _"He's fucking unstable"_ a thought shouted in her mind, making her sit deadstill.

"Vortex!" Onslaught's voice was raw and angry. The 'copter relaxed and met the other's visor. Again a secret conversation, probably over the comm. Link. Suddenly they all stood up. "Marie you have just earned yourself a night shift on monitor duty. Report there in 3 kliks"

The human woman was beyond shocked. "What? You can't be se-"

"Do you want a double shift?" The commander asked threatening. Marie immediately shut her mouth and to her dismay, saw Vortex smirking out of the corner of her eye. The five cons walked out of the room, only the helicopter-former turned and grinned at her.

…

Marie suddenly felt very ill, the hunger from before was gone and she threw the rest of the food in the trash. "I didn't do anything" she muttered angrily and took a quick swing by her quarters before heading up to the control tower.

She sat down in the human sized chair and turned the monitors on. "What a pain…" she whined, but when a commander told you to do something, it was wise to just do it.

An hour had passed, and Marie was hitting her head against the metal table in order to stay awake. Monitor duty was the most boring thing ever. Nothing was happening, and the Combaticons was making sure to stay clear of the cameras.

So when her own comm. Link beeped she didn't hesitate to answer "Marie here" she spoke through the headphone. Unlike the cons she couldn't communicate through her mind and needed the special headset to do so. So no secret conversations for her.

::Rie! You're finally answering:: Marie couldn't help but smile at her sister's voice. "Aria this is your first time calling, isn't it?"

Living upside down someone for several years, leaves you knowing the other person very, very well. ::Well yeah…but that doesn't matter! What are you doing?:: The excitement in the other's voice made the older woman cringe, "Monitor duty" she answered looking over the screens again.

There was silence on the channel and for a moment Marie wondered if Aria had hung up on her. ::Do they hate you or something, or are you just really bad at first impressions?::

Marie litterally facepalmed at her sister.

"Thanks, you really know how to make me feel better" the sarcasm was literally dripping off of her words, making the younger female giggle. ::No but seriously, what did you do?::

Marie sighed heavily and pushed herself away from the disk. "What makes you think that it was my fault? I just asked about their Energon after they asked about my beef."

::You got beef for dinner? Lucky! All I got was a bowl of rice and a half baked potato:: Aria let out a whine and sighed. Marie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her "Lucky you say? With the food, propably. With the team? Not so much, I swear I didn't do anything!"

::Doing nothing ain't good either, idiot!::

"Oh shut it you!"

::I must admit i feel pretty lucky with the predacons. I really like Divebomb, he's so happy all the time, makes it easier to settle in::

Marie picked up the beer she had taken form her room, this was going to be a long coversation... I mean, a long monolog. "Okay I'm ready, tell me about your day." she took a quick zip from the cheep can and leaned back.

::Well, when i arrived both Razorclaw and Divebomb was there to greet me. They were very understanding with that I was a bit insecure, but they ecplaineed to me that I could go on missions then it was somewhat safe and I had to stay with one of them all the time...::

Marie couldn't help feeling jeulous of that infomation, her sister was getting to go on missions while she got paper work and monitor duty.

::...afterwards I met Rampage, though i don't think he noticed me, he didn't look away form the TV anyway. I thought that was a bit rude but Divebomb told me not to worry and that Rampage needed the TV or else he would literally go on a Rampage.

we when ran into Tantrum and I think that he is loads of fun, it aren't gonna be boring with him around that much I'm gonna tell you. He was calm and collected one moment, and the next he was throwing a fit over something completely stupid!

Then I meet Headstrong...I'm not sure waht to make of him yet but I think he's alright. After that Divebomb showed me to my quarters and I got time to unpack. GAHh can you believe it!? I have to share quarters with Stacy, that stuck-up military dudette.::

"Yeah i remember her, brunette with green eyes right?"

::Jep, that's the one:: Marie could almost hear Arie nod, and smirked.

"Ha, okay maybe I am lucky, I don't have to shared quarters with anyone" she laughed. ::You just love making my life miserable, don't you?::

"Don't know what your talking about" Marie said innocently. Her red locks curled up on her shoulders and the last sunrays shone in through the window.

::I have to go, Divebomb promised to take me flying around the base, i can't wait!:: the joy was clear over the communication link and Marie smiled sadly. "Alright go have fun!"

::I will, talk to you tomorrow!"

The closed and Marie sat her beer at the table. "Yeah...tomorrow" she couldn't help but feel that there were incredibly long time till tomorrow.

She caught sight of Blast Off in the west wing corridor. It was the first combaticon she had seen on the screens, they had made one hell of a job to try and stay clear of the camaras. With nothing better to do she followed his movements and directed the camera towards him.

The brown and purple decepticon made his way to the cargo hold. he walked in between the crates and disappered from sight. "So much for watching him" Marie said disapointed, "this would be so much more bearable if something actually happened..."

She knew that she couldn't leave her post or take a break, so she did the only thing she could do. She waited.

Seconds became minutes, and hours ate away at the minutes. The beer was gone and she was laying half over the table spinning the bottle, when Vortex decided to join her. "There you are!" the 'copter said with a joyous tone. He took a chair and rolled it over next to her.

Marie sat up in alarm, looking cautiously at the helicopter. "H-hi" she said shifting nervously in her chair. Vortex's outburst in the rec room was still clear in her memory but the 'copter seemed to be unaffected by it.

Marie however wouldn't let her guards down; this mech was clearly not entirely sane and very dangerous. Vortex smirked down at her, the fear in her eyes reflected in his visor and she suddenly felt very alone. She had no way of predicting this bot. The only thing he let show was his madness.

"Now lil' human, let's get to know each other, shall we?" the 'con asked leaning back in his chair.

Marie swallowed nervously and hoped that Onslaught would burst in any moment and yell at her. Instead she tried with a smile "Of course, I would love to get to know you Vortex" she said convincing. Unlike him it seemed, she had actually given the effort of learning their names.

The 'copter's smirk widened as he leaning closer to her, looming in over her body. "Your file says that you were abandoned when you were young, it says that your sire was an alcoholic and your carrier was nothing more than a useless whore; how does that make you feel?" he said in an educational way, almost sounding like a psychologist.

Marie sat dead still as she listened, she hadn't expected that he had read her file. Unfortunately he was right, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Nothing really, should it make me feel anything?" she asked looking at him with a blank expression. Her past didn't help her and never would, it was easier to just face the facts and get on with it. The 'copter huffed and continued.

Marie went back to the screens and started tapping coordinations in, just to distract herself from the 'con.

"You lived on the street till you were eight, that's when you moved in on an orphanage. You usually got into fights with the older boys and at an age of ten you were adopted" he stated, watching her reactions carefully.

The redhead tapped hard on the keyboard and turned to the 'con. "You said you wanted to get to know me, but it seems you already know anything there is to know about me" she said harshly, looking him dead in the eye. Or what she assumed was his eyes.

The 'copter seemed surprised by her harsh attitude but didn't back down. "I also read that you found your sister not long after getting adopted, your parents had left her, just as they had left you" he taunted closing in on her. At this point Marie had stopped tapping and stood frozen. "What a terrible thing it would be if something were to happen to her" he whispered, but to the human it was like thunder in her ears.

"Just imagine if she were to come out for a little accident? She's the only thing you have left, is she not?"

That did it. In less than three nanoklik Marie was standing right under the Decepticon's nose, glaring daggers at him. "I swear to any god that may exist, that if you as much as touch my sister, I will make you wish you were never born you mentally deficient bastard!"

Vortex did not move away as he had predicted this sort of reaction. "That was some really long words human, do you even know what they mean?"

"Why you-" "That's enough you two!" a voice roared from the door. Marie wiped around to see Onslaught with a green tank-former by his side. Vortex simply smiled innocently and smoothly stood up.

Onslaught looked beyond angry, his cooling systems could be heard venting loudly as he tried to calm himself before he hurt the fragile human. "You, HUMAN. Are confined to your quarters, and I will not see you again in the next joor, do you understand me" his visor burned into her eyes, and she found herself shaking slightly.

"But Onslaught sir!" she tried to protest, to explain. But the commander would have none of that. "No! I will not hear you! Brawl, escort her back to her room" Marie found that it was futile to argue and simply went with the green 'con.

As the doors closed behind them she let out an angered growl, completely ignoring the tank-former behind her. He didn't seem to mind that though, and just ignored the human at his feet.

As they neared the west wing, the drone came up behind them. "You there, drone, this human is not to leave her quarters, make sure she stays there!" the green con yelled. Marie wasn't sure why he was yelling, but it rung in her ears.

The drone nodded his head and shooed Marie along, into her room.


End file.
